Our Sister Is Our Killer
by Shadow Wolf2890
Summary: After the turtles have been gone for a year in the year 2105 they find out that their little sister has gone missing but they soon find out what happened to her and why she just came out of nowhere she's their killer. but will she go through with it or will her love for her family cause her to defend what she holds dear contains all turtles, splinter. rated for murder
1. Chapter 1

Assassin

That is what I am. The only word that can describe me now. But it wasn't always that way I used to be called something different. Friend. Daughter. Sister. All of these described who I was but ever since my family disappeared I got mixed in with a bad crowd. I was taught martial arts hand to hand combat and weapon of choice dagger or katana. I've killed dozens of people over the years drunks, Bosses, and other assassins. Now I was about to get a new assignment and I wasn't excited but I wasn't nervous either I was just prepared. I got called in to receive my new assignment even at fourteen I was one of the top female assassins in the world. I stepped in and I waited for my boss to speak

"Mamba" said my boss. That was my codename Black Mamba "I have an assignment for you this one won't be as easy as the others" I nodded "it's in New York and there are four of them" he tossed a picture of my next victims on the table that sat in the middle of the room. I walked forward and looked at it and I almost dropped it but I showed no emotion. My next victims were my family the ones that I loved so much, the ones that disappeared.

"They travel in the shadows and they're worth a lot of money you kill these things you'll be set for the rest of your life" my boss told me. "Now you have as long as you need to complete it do you accept this assignment?"

"I accept" I said. I grabbed my Hattori Hanzo katana and I walked out of the room with the picture in hand. I got on the first plane to New York and I had nothing but the clothes on my back and my Hanzo sword. I was wearing booty cut shorts, black converse, a blue tank top, and a black leather jacket all I could do on the plane was stare at the picture. Memories of my childhood with them were brought back and I smiled at them. 'They won't recognize me' I thought. I leaned back in my chair they didn't know me as Black Mamba they knew me as Rockelle, Rocky for short. Before I knew it I was in New York I put the picture in my pocket and I grabbed my sword and got off the plane. When I walked out of the airport I stopped just outside of the doors and looked up at the sky. I breathed in the deep scent of car exhaust, cigarette smoke, and anything else that you could possibly smell in the city that never sleeps. I walked to a motel not too far from the airport and I got a room and I waited for nightfall. It seemed like the longest day ever but knowing them they wouldn't come out of hiding until they had the cover of night.

I also knew that they wouldn't be easy to find I would have to lure them to me. I decided that I would play the part of damsel in distress. And with the help of a few purple dragons it wouldn't be hard to find four mutant turtles. I couldn't believe that i, of all people, would be the one to kill them. I just couldn't get that threw my head and it made me angry. My hard headedness I got from my brother Michelangelo, who was the youngest of the four brothers. My temper I got from my second oldest brother Raphael he and I were extremely close. The other two of my brothers were Leonardo, the eldest and the leader of our little team. Donatello, the third oldest, is the genius out of all of us he was super smart smarter than all of the past scientists of the world put together.

I got pulled out of my thoughts by the beeping of the alarm on the clock that I set. I reached over and turned it off and looked at the time. Twelve o'clock. I got up and grabbed my sword and started looking for an alleyway that had some dragons in it


	2. Chapter 2

The dragons were being taken down by a figure that had a large stick as a weapon.

Donatello.

I guess he was to be the first brother to die. I didn't know how I was gonna take him down but somehow I was going to have to find the courage to finish him. He took down the dragons in a matter of minutes when the dragons were on the ground some on their backs and some face first in the dirt I approached my once upon a time brother.

"Ah Donatello" I said "you have grown as have I"

"Who the shell are you" he asked pointing his bo staff at me

I waved my hand at him "that is no concern of yours who I am only the fact that tonight is the night when you breathe your last breath prepare yourself" I pulled out my sword and I pointed the end of the blade at him. I charged him he blocked some of my strikes but I was taking it easy on him eventually I pinned him to the ground my knee on his plastron. I raised my sword above my head, pinched my eyes shut and I brought it down fast but I stopped. I opened my eyes the end of the blade was against his throat and he was looking between me and the sword.

FLASHBACK

"Donnie" a young nine year old me called as I ran into the lab

"What's up Rock" Donnie asked

"Nobody wants to hang out with me" I whined crossing my arms and pouting

"I'll hang out with you" Donnie said picking me up and placing me on his lap "you can help me build my new invention" he said

END FLASHBACK

I blinked a few times and I looked back down at Don's fearful eyes.

"DONNIE" We heard a thick Brooklyn accent shout we both looked up three more figures were jumping down the fire escape

"HANG ON BRO" The three of them jumped down and were a few paces from Donnie's head. I looked at them they had their weapons drawn and were in fighting stances.  
"Hey you get off him" Leo ordered I took a breath and I stood up. I was standing over Donnie who just stayed put not wanting to move for fear of dying.

"Don you got your shell kicked by a girl" Mikey asked jokingly then there was an 'ow' shouted by him

I looked up at the three of them "Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo" I looked down at Donnie "Donatello" I looked back up at the three standing turtles "you do not know anything about me but I know everything about you" I told them

"How do you know us" Leo asked

"I'm sorry Leo but that's a question for another time" I said I put my sword back in its sheath "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you, but understand that I'm only working under orders" I said and I turned and dashed out of the alley and I ran as fast as I could away from them. By the time I was far enough away I was crying. I put my hands on my knees and panted as I cried I fell to my knees and I cried until daybreak by then I couldn't cry anymore. I realized then that I didn't know if I could actually get up the same courage to come close to ever ending one of their lives again.

I spent the next day totally on autopilot I was barely paying attention to anything that was happening that day. Come sunset I climbed up the fire escape and I stood on the edge of the roof just looking down at the street. I realized that this was the building that Raph would come to cool off at when he threw a turtle tantrum. Little did I know that I would see him again tonight I heard him land behind me and draw his sai

"What are ya doin here" he growled at me I turned my side to him. I stood straight and I smirked at him

"Relax tough guy I'm not gonna fight you" I turned back to the street "not tonight" I heard him put his sai in his belt after a while. He took some steps toward me and he stood beside me on the ledge of the building.

"Uh thanks for not killing my bro last night" Raph said

"I could never bring myself to finish it anyway so he was going to live whether or not you and your brothers came to his aid" I told him

"So why'd ya hunt him down anyways" Raph asked it was strange Raph was never this trusting

"I wasn't hunting him down I was sent here to kill the four of you" I explained I saw him look at me "I realized last night that I wouldn't be able to" he turned back to the street

"What about you" I asked he turned back to me

"Huh"

"What about you" I asked again "why'd you come here tonight"

"Oh uh this is just where I come ta blow off steam" He said turning to the street again

"You're different than I was lead to believe" I told him

"Oh yeah how so the whole mutant savage thing not workin out for ya" he asked as a joke

"No the whole these guys are the bad guys thing isn't working out for me" I explained

"Well it usually takes a bit more than that to convince somebody that we're the good guys" he said

I sighed and I placed my hands behind my back and I looked forward "do you know who I am" I asked he looked at me

"No" he said questionably "should I"

I nodded slightly "Yes but I wouldn't hold it against you if you don't know none of you knew me at first glance but let me assure you I won't kill any of you I won't go to your home and kill your rat father" I explained

"Wait how'd ya know that our father is a rat" Raph asked I breathed a laugh and I looked at him

"You'll figure that out soon enough Raph" I told him I jumped down off the edge of the building and I walked a few paces from him I turned to him

"You lookin to blow off some steam" I asked him he jumped down too

"Nah but I want answers and I want 'em now" he ordered I shrugged

"Sorry Raphie-boy not yet" I told him and I dashed away. He chased me of course but I was faster than him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night I had gone to a different building and I was just trying to buy myself some time. Once my boss found out that I didn't kill my brothers he'd send other assassins to not only kill me but finish the job that I hadn't even started. I was pacing trying to get a plan together about how I was going to handle this when I heard someone land behind me. I spun around and I saw Leo standing there, as straight as he could

"What are you doing here" I asked him

"You could've killed him" Leo said

"What" I asked

"You could've killed Don the other night but you didn't" Leo explained "I wanna know why"

"WHY do you care" I asked

"Cuz he's my brother" he told me "and I have a right to know"

"Well sorry to disappoint you but you came all this way for nothing" I told him I walked to the edge of the building and I stood there waiting for him to leave. But he didn't

"You didn't kill Raph last night either" Leo said he walked up beside me "you had complete opportunity to and we wouldn't have known yet you stood there and talked with him"

"So" I asked

"You know I make it the top thing on my list to take care of my family" Leo said he looked at me "my entire family" he put extra emphasis on entire which made me wonder. He looked back out onto the street

"Well good for you, now how about you go away and leave me alone" I asked

"Well you know me I don't go anywhere without my siblings" Leo said

I breathed a laugh "how'd you know it was me"

"Well the small fact that anyone else with the chance to kill us would've done it" Leo said "and you called Raph Raphie-boy no one else knows to call him that except family"

I looked at him for the first time as my brother not as my next victim "So what do we do now" he looked at me too

"You come home" Leo smiled I sighed

"I can't do that Leo" I said looking back at the street "no matter how much I want to"

"Why not"

"Because the minute my boss finds out that you four aren't dead he's gonna send more and more assassins means big problems" I explained

"Like purple dragons big" he asked "or Shredder big"

"Shredder big" I told him

"We handled Shredder before what's the difference between him and these assassins" Leo asked he said it lightly but to me it was all too serious

"Shredder could never get close enough to you" I explained "these guys are the best of the best, they'll kill you before you even know they're there"

"So help us" he said I turned to him

"What"

"Help us you heard me" he said

"Leo I" I started but then he cut me off

"Come on you seem to know these people come on" Leo said he was practically begging me I sighed I wanted to go home but I knew I was taking one of the biggest risks I've ever taken.

"If I came home it'd have strictly business" I explained "no family matters no touchy feely strictly business" I told him

"So you'll do it" he asked he sounded like Mikey when he got his first video game

"Yeah" I said finally he went to hug me but I stopped him and then it hit him so he stuck his hand out and we shook.

'what in God's name have I just done' I asked myself and with that the two of us walked to the lair. When we got there Leo told me to wait in the tunnel while he prepared the others for this when I heard voices scream

"WHAT" I knew that was my cue to come in. I walked in and I leaned against the doorway

"Hey bros what's up" I asked

"What the shell that's the same kid that tried to kill Don" Raph shouted "and you're letting her stay here"

"Think of it as you getting a body guard" I told him

"Sorry kid" Raph said "but we don't babysit nor do we need a body guard"

"Um sorry Raphie but I'm already here" I said I got off the wall and I walked down the three stairs so that I was standing a few feet from the turtles

"God Rock how many times do I gotta" he said but he stopped when he realized what he said. He looked over at me and he took a breath "Rocky" he asked I smirked slyly and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Man, when I said strictly business to Leo I actually meant it. Mikey ran up to me and hugged me and he started swinging me around like a rag doll, when he set me back down he still didn't let go

"Oh please don't leave ever again buddy" he begged I just pushed him off of me he looked a little hurt but I pretended not to notice.

"Alright let me make this very clear to everybody right here right now" I announced "I am not here to be your sister I am here to make sure that you aren't killed alright so this is STRICTLY platonic"

"Uh Don what does platonic mean?" Mikey asked

"It means just formal" Mikey gave him a blank look "no lovey dovey stuff"

"Exactly just until the threat is gone and then so am I" I told them

"Leo what is she talking about" Raph asked turning to Leo

"Since she can't kill us her boss is going to send more of his assassins so she's just going to help us out with you know not dying" Leo explained. The other three turtles seemed extremely displeased with this, especially Raph well who wouldn't be? Hearing that your little sister doesn't want to be I think anybody that heard that would just break down and cry.

"Uh okay" Raph dragged out "so what do we need to know about your little assassin friends" he asked me crossing his arms. I think he was just trying to make conversation

"Well each one is cunning, smart, and a killer that won't hesitate" I explained

"Have you ever killed anyone" Donnie asked me I looked at him with an honest face

"Oh yeah, couple of times" I told him

"Okay well if we're going to be ready we need to know everything about these guys" Leo said he looked at me "Rocky tell us everything you know about them" and I did.

"Okay well first is Vernita Green. She and I used to be friends but she can handle a kitchen knife just fine" I said pulling up my sleeve to reveal a long scar that ran from my wrist to my elbow. "she's here in New York on a different mission I can take her down tomorrow night. Next is Budd he uses a shotgun and he's so far back woods he tried to bury me alive but Elle killed him by putting a Black Mamba in his suitcase of money" I explained

"A black Mamba?" Mikey asked Raph leaned over to him

"Snake" he said

"oh" Mikey said

"What else" Donnie asked

"Elle now there's a bitch. But I took her down during my initiation" I explained

"How?" Leo asked

"I snatched out her eye" I said simply all the boys made an 'eww' sound "yeah" I said

"The last one is Bill he's the leader of our little assassin group and believe me he will come for you especially when he finds out that I killed Vernita and not you" I told them

"Well it looks like we got our work cut out for us" Raph said cracking his knuckles

"What do you mean for you" I asked him

"Well we are fighting them" he said like it was obvious

"What are you talking about you're not fighting them" I told him crossing my arms over my chest

"Uh with all due respect they are after us I mean don't you think we should be the ones to fight them" Leo told me

"yeah" Donnie and Mikey said together

"Listen boys these guys won't hesitate to slit your throat or push their swords through your hearts and honestly I've seen your work. Yeah you're great fighters but you don't finish the job" I told them

"Of course we do" Mikey said I turned to him

"Knocking them out isn't finishing it killing them is" I told him he backed down significantly

"Well you can't fight them alone" Donnie said

"I can and will" I said. This argument seemed to go on for forever eventually I just left I went back to my hotel room and I stayed there. God was this going to be a hell of a time, I thought.


End file.
